What Is This?
by SenSpring
Summary: Helga's left alone, depressed after Arnold tied the knot with another woman. After Phoebe left to pursue her dreams of traveling the world, Gerald was heartbroken, trying to fill the void with one night stands yet left feeling numb. Two broken hearts find comfort in each other for a night. there's no way they could have known it would change their fates forever...gah, I'm so sappy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, welcome to my Helga/Gerald fan-fiction! Yes, I'm mixing it up a bit. Besides Helga and Arnold, Helga and Gerald were my second favorite ship in the series. Feel free to call me crazy...I am (/ o_o)/ But I just find the couple intriguing. I'm sorry, fair warning, Arnold WILL come off a bit jerky in this series. This is, in fact, post jungle movie so this is if the jungle movie doesn't happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Feedback makes my heart blush! Happy reading!**

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Claps and loud encouraging cheers bounced off the walls in the church as two people sealed their destiny with a ceremonial kiss. They ran passed the guests, hand in hand, and out the doors as everyone stood, throwing rice and blowing bubbles at them. Everyone cheered and wished them luck, crying and laughing and singing in celebration of a joyous occasion. Everyone, that is, except one; a shadow who sat in the back. The noises around her had hollowed in her ears and all she could do was play with the ribbon on her wrist. No one would suspect her to be sad; all of their backs turned to her and could very easily mistake the tears running down her face as sobs of joy. Yes, no one would realize unless they knew. If they didn't really know her, there's no way they would think twice of it. So, it would be easy to say, if someone truly knew her, they would know that those tears were more then they led on on the surface.

…...

"Look who decided to come out from under her bridge?" Pulling up a stool, Gerald sat down next to the girl holding her head in her hands and her eyes focusing hard on a jar of peanuts, probably pondering a bit too deeply on who might have put their greasy hands in that jar.

"Har har." She took a shot of the drink in front of her then resumed looking down. "You come to poke fun or are you gonna buy me a drink?"

"Why not both?" He teased, poking her face. She looked up at him more where he could slightly see her red stained eyes and the growing warmth of her cheeks; presumably caused by the alcohol in her system.

"You wanna start a bar fight?" Helga smiled small.

"At a wedding?" Gerald tisked. "Don't you have any class Pataki?"

"I have white gloves on and a dress that actually goes past my knees. How much classier can a bar fight get?"

Gerald laughed at her response and, snapping his fingers twice, earned the attention from the bar tender.

"Hey can I get a Pink Panther and a Between the Sheets?"

"No problem!" The man smiled charmingly at the both of them.

"I don't think he's your type, Gernaldo."

"Funny." He said bitterly.

"How did you know I like Pink Panthers?"

"It's pink." He shrugged. "So you must like it."

"I really wish I could argue with that..." She shook her head.

"Your obsession with pink is almost scary. it's also a bit intimidating."

"You never see a punch coming from a girl in pink." She sat up more in her chair, one elbow still on the bar and her cheek in one hand.

"Clever."

She tisked, her eyes cast to the surface of the bar.

"Why are you over here, Gernaldo? Shouldn't you be dancing to the Cupid Shuffle right about now?"

"Weddings ain't really my thing." He pondered for a second. "But in all honesty, if it was playing, the spotlight would be on me on that dance floor."

Helga, not being able to help it, let a small smile creep to her lips."Shouldn't they be if you're the best man? By the way, you had a nice speech."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I'm not always sarcastic."

Gerald raised an eyebrow at her.

"No really, it was a pretty bad ass speech."

"You're scary when you're drunk. I don't think I've ever heard you compliment me...or really anyone for that matter."

"Then you should consider it a genuine compliment. Unlike Mr goody two shoes of yours, I don't just throw them around whenever deemed, or in his case _not deemed,_ possible. I swear he gives me a headache sometimes." She massaged her fingers to her temples.

"Arnold?"

"No doi, Sherlock."

"Theeerrees the sarcasm."

"So...did you mean all of that?"

"All of what?"

"All that crap you said up there; how well they are together and how he's never been happier with…" Her throat started to feel like it was shrinking. "Ah, never mind. I'm too drunk to run my mouth. I don't exactly have a filter right now." She laid her forehead on the bar, the coolness feeling wonderful on her flushed skin.

"You have a filter?"

"...shut up." Helga punched Gerald's shoulder half jokingly but with enough force for him to regret his words.

"You are such a pain, Pataki." He rubbed his shoulder

"Better pain than numbness, am I right?" She raised her empty glass.

Gerald went a bit silent at that, taking her more seriously then she intended.

"Here's your drinks." The bartender came back, sliding their drinks on the counter towards them. Gerald grabbed them easily, nodding at the man.

"You know...I don't even really know." Gerald slid her drink towards her more.

"Hmm?" She sat up, grabbing her drink.

"If they're happy together and stuff. I mean...ok, truth? Before a month ago, when Arnold asked me to be his best man, I haven't even seen the dude in almost half a year. He's only known the girl for, what? Four months? I swear, most of what I wrote, I was like really trying to pay attention to them this whole time." Helga's eyes slightly widened.

"And? What do you think of Holly?" The name of Arnolds new wife felt bitter on her tongue.

"...I don't know, she 'aight." Helga snickered, making Gerald smile. "She's nice and pretty but so was every other girl Arnold has met. Most of the time, I didn't even see them together. They were both planning the wedding and from one place to the next. I mean, I think she's a good person. You've been around them more than me, what do you think?"

"...Well, obviously, she's perfect." She smiled uncomfortably. "I mean, I've only ever seen her in a frilly girly dress, no tattoo's whatsoever, she has a freakin' british accent and even look at the way she dances! It's almost creepy just how refined she is. I literally saw her hug a tree once, I'm not even kidding!" Gerald's smile became lopsided. "I mean...besides a handful of people...you know a chunk of my past. You know what Arnold is...was to me."

"...yeah."

"But...that's not even the point! It's...it's the fact he's chasing the same damn frilly dress wearing, annoying overbearing accent speaking damsel in distress since he was nine! Most of them are actually shallow a-and ugly on the inside. And now, with this girl-!"

Gerald looked at her, at every expression she made, ready to hear what else she had to say. Helga took a sip of her drink, breathing calmly in through her nose. "She's beautiful everywhere. She's actually the perfect one for him. No doubt. Pataki approved. So there's no merit in my complaining" She shook her head, smiling despite her brows being scrunched together. "So...I'm happy for him. It still hurts, but I'm so overwhelmingly happy for him." She started to tear up, digging her palm in her eyes, trying to delay them from falling.

"Helga…"

"These are tears of happiness. I swear." She sobbed, trying to hide her face behind her wrists.

"...It's me, Helga. Come on." Gerald, a bit awkwardly, patted her shoulder until, less awkwardly, it turned into a soothing comforting caress. "Hey, Pataki. Don't be like this."

Her shoulders, a moment ago shaking, visibly relaxed as she took in a sharp breath through her teeth."Why did I come? I knew this was going to happen but I came anyways. It's like I look for actual situations like this so I can feel miserable. I purposefully do this to myself and I have no idea why."

Gerald continued to sooth her. He never knew Helga would pour her heart out to him like this. He momentarily felt a pang of guilt as if he was in violation of her privacy. She was partially drunk after all. "...Even being up there…" He started hesitantly. "Next to both of them up there, I couldn't even concentrate on them. I kept thinking about this rotten milk I poured into my cereal this morning." Helga slightly smiled at that. "I don't know, I can't stand weddings. It's basically just a way to flip the middle finger at everyone who isn't the bride and groom."

"That is so accurate." Helga laughed.

Gerald slid his arm away from her, leaving her back lingering with the feeling. "Right? You know, everyone see's me as this player or something. I'm the guy that breaks hearts and leaves girls crying. I'm not though. Or...I wasn't. I wanted, at one point, to get married and have kids and, you know, meet that one person that would change my life. When Phoebe left...that was really hard." He scratched his cheek. "Five years later, I _still_ feel like I'm trying to get over it. Sorry to get all self loathing but we're twenty seven years old and it's not like we can get any younger. I just can't imagine myself beginning again like that. I started to get used to the whole _no strings attached_ thing for awhile. It made it easier to just love 'em and leave 'em."

"Does that actually work?" Helga asked curiously as she swirled her drink in her hand, her voice more clear than before.

"What?"

"Hitting it and quitting it." Gerald rolled his eyes at her statement, opening his mouth to say something before she put her hand up to him to stop it. "One night stands and uncommitted relationships. Did that help you get over Pheebs?"

"Honestly? At first...no… I was still miserable! After a while though, it just... numbs." Gerald took a drink of his alcohol. "So, after awhile, I guess it kind of makes me feel...unfeeling. You said earlier, it's better to feel pain than feel numb...well, I don't agree. Numbness...feels a lot better than misery. I used to be more resenting and got drunk way too much." Helga held her drink up to him, taking another sip of it. "For awhile I could only picture her face when I was in bed with some-"

"Ah! Ztt! No details!" Helga quickly put her hands to her ears.

"Right...you know what I mean." He grabbed one of her wrists and brought it away from her ears. "Man, it's weird I'm telling you all of this." He rubbed his neck.

"At least we can blame it on the drink."

 _Blame it on the drink..._ Gerald stood up, holding a hand out to Helga. "Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go dance."

"What? No way." She laughed mockingly at him. He felt a pang of hurt but quickly remembered that this was Helga G Pataki and he shouldn't take anything from her seriously. He grabbed her hand, forcibly yet gently.

"I'll drag you out there."

"You're being serious right now? What? Do you want to prove something to everyone out there? I don't dance and I haven't finished my drink." She turned away from him, barely attempting to pull her hand away from his.

"Yeah, I think we should prove something to all of them." He squeezed her hand tighter.

"...and what exactly are we trying to prove?"

"Hmm." He looked up in thought and a bit of a pout to his lips. Helga's heart fluttered briefly, finding that, strangely, the action to be quite... cute...for Geralds standards anyways.

 _Wow_ , she thought. _I must really be drunk._

"We're trying to prove...That we don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"...Thats stupid. You just contradicted what you just said."

"You gotta be all technical about everything." Gerald whined childishly, pulling her off her stool, her being a little lighter than he thought. In fact, now that he was noticing, she did seem to lose a lot of weight from the last time he'd seen her. She was never big or anything, in fact he could have sworn she was more muscular and fit not too long ago. For a brief second, he felt really concerned. He might have pulled her too hard because she ended up falling right into his chest and, from another person's perspective, it looked like they were embracing. Time froze briefly and the moment Helga heard the sound of a heart beating in her ear, she pulled away.

"J-jeez, Geraldo! Watch how hard you pull! I ain't a piece of meat!" Helga whipped her hand away from his and stepped back a little. She then started to walk past him, grabbing his upper sleeve and pulling him with her. "This isn't some romantic comedy, you idiot. Criminy!"

He smirked at her clumsy comeback. She was pretty cute when she was nervous.

Now that they were on the dance floor, they both kind of realized that they didn't know what to do when getting this far. The beginning of a slow song started to play and Gerald hesitantly grabbed Helga's hand, moving it to his shoulder then proceeded to slowly wrap his hand around her waist but tried to do it as platonically as possible...which was kind of hard.

"You...comfortable?" Gerald asked.

"I've had a lot to drink so...no, nevermind, not really." She moved her hand away from his shoulder. Gerald felt a bit disappointed if he was being honest but, before he could ponder on the thought, Helga wrapped both arms around his neck. She was taller than most girls but Gerald still had her beat by about half a foot. she was wearing heels, though, so her shining crystal blue eyes dug right into his soul. She was so intimidating! "But I have a habit of never being able to step out of my comfort zone. How is this?"

"F...fine." He trembled slightly before he moved his hands farther behind her back, pulling her in a little closer. "Is this ok?" She thought about it for a minute before she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. He tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat. Why the hell did they leave the bar? Was this still Helga Pataki? She smelled kind of nice for a drunk girl, he noted subconsciously to himself. Like...vanilla.

"You'll have to excuse me Gerald. It's been awhile since I've drank. I'm pretty worn out." _Ah...she's just tired. Wait, woah! She just said my name?!_

"That's fine...just relax." Even though he said that, it was hard for him to not be so stiff. After another song or two, it seemed to get easier as they let the music carry them farther into the night. It was the first time in years that they felt a bit of comfort from another person.

…...

"What's wrong, Arnold? You got your head in the clouds again?" Holly caressed Arnold's head, snuggling into his neck.

"Huh? Oh...I was just..." She followed his eyes to where Gerald and Helga were dancing at.

"Oh, wow. Look at them together! They seem to be comfortable with each other."

"Huh?" Arnold laughed, a bit bitterly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well just look at them! Quite honestly, they seem to be a pretty good match for each other, don't you think?"

"Gerald and Helga? They couldn't be more opposite of each other."

"Well...you know what they say. Opposites attract."

Arnold didn't respond, only continuing to look at them more intensely. Their bodies swayed together in a harmonious way. He noticed as Gerald whispered something in Helga's ear, making her laugh in a way he was only nostalgically familiar with. He didn't feel...good. It felt wrong. Really wrong.

"You know, looking at them together now, by what you've told me it kind of makes sense if they have something between them."

Arnold felt like rolling his eyes, but didn't. Instead, smiling at genuinely as he could.

"No, that's impossible. Helga wouldn't...she isn't like that."

"Hmm...I have to disagree with you Arnold. They seem quite lovely together. I guess I secretly hope they get together." She smiled warmly up at Arnold, crossing her fingers in a giddy manner. "I mean, what could be better than your two closest friends ending up together? It's quite sweet if you ask me."

"...Yeah."

 **If you want more, please review. Since you're probably already done you may be upset to know that I most likely wont be able to continue until at least after dec 6th, because of finals at college. BUT YOU'RE PROBABLY INVESTED NOW SO WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!...please dont leave...REVIEW!**

 **P.S. yes, I know I have terrible grammar. tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(APRIL 1ST 2018) No this is NOT an April fools joke! I actually updated! Happy Easter, Hope you can stand my cheesy and horrific writing style ;)**

 **-SenSpring3**

The sun creeped in through the window unwanted, and one frail body stirred; entangled in the arms of someone else. She grunted, trying to free her arm to block out the sun coming into her eyes. Then, the sudden realisation dawned on her, making her eyes open wide and she sat up, leaning her back against the frame of the bed. The sensation of strong arms wrapped tight around her lower waist and a soft snoring rhythmically filled the quiet room. If it wasn't for her heart beating furiously in her ears, she probably would find it relaxing.

"Oh no...no no no-" But, in a situation like this, who could be relaxed.

Helga flung the blanket off to the side and words caught in her throat as she saw the sleeping face of a top naked Gerald, nestling his head against her flat and exposed stomach as she herself was in her underwear. He stirred, shivering slightly from the sudden discomfort of a blanket stripped away from him. She looked on the floor to see their scattered clothes and a box of opened condoms on the ground, one packet already visibly ripped open. "Please God, please tell me I'm dreaming!" She shook her head and dug her fingers into her hair, covering her eyes with it and peaked at Gerald through the strands. She put her head in her hands as the night before struggled to resurface into her memory, desperate to understand when exactly last night took a very sharp turn.

….

" _Woah, hey. Are you falling asleep?"_

 _Helga, slightly dragging her feet and leaning half her body weight on Gerald, hummed and patted his chest. Her eyes were feeling very heavy and her vision a bit lopsided. "No I'm... just resting my…eyes..." She took a step forward and tripped over her own feet._

" _Woah! H-hey…" Gerald caught her just in time before she could fall face flat on the ground. "Ok, come on sleeping beast." Gerald put her arm around his neck and snaked his arm around her waist._

" _That's a…stupid comeback." She muttered sleepily. Gerald just rolled his eyes in response._

 _He walked her from off the dance floor and out into the lobby of the hotel. The light caused Helga to groan uncomfortably. Gerald shook her gently but firm, trying to bring a bit of consciousness back into her system. "Hey, Helga." She didn't respond. "Helga, where are you staying? What room?" No answer. He sighed a bit tiredly. He was still a bit buzzed himself. He remembered how well Helga could handle her liquor. The answer: pretty damn well. Part of him questioned if it was because of all the weight she had lost, or wondered just how long she was sitting at that bar alone with only the drinks to keep her company. Guilt and relief washed over him; guilt for not trying to find her sooner, knowing how she might still feel, and relief for being the one to find her first before some sleazebag invited her up to his room. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Yeah, good thing it was him that came to rescue her. "Helga, you can take the bed in my room, ok?"_

" _Mhm…"_

" _I'm...gonna pick you up, ok?" He had a strong hand on her back and scooped her legs from under her, now carrying her bridal style. He blushed when her breath hit his neck and her head fit snugly into his shoulder. Her slender legs dangled off his arm and her body weighed like it was nothing. He made it to the elevator and pushed the button for his floor with his elbow._

…

" _Ok, I'm gonna go get you some water and aspirin." Gerald gently sat her on the bed against the frame, keeping her upright. He went to the other side of the room and opened the fridge. There was a bottle of water...but it was gonna cost him six bucks. "Why the hell is something that literally falls out of the sky cost me six dollars? I expect you to reimburse me later, Pataki!" She didn't respond; assuming she might have already dozed off. He went into the closet and reached up on the top shelf for a plastic bag from a gas station he visited yesterday; things that he might need 'just in case.' Always be prepared for the unexpected, right? That included some aspirin for the high likeliness of a hangover in the morning. "Probably should have added not overly priced water to that list." He sighed._

 _He sat at the edge of his bed, setting the plastic bag next to him and digging out the asprin. He took the bottled water and screwed off the cap, scooting in front of Helga and for a moment he just stared in awe at her sleeping face. It's the same feeling one would get when looking at a sleeping lion. When she put her guard down and wasn't always scowling all the time, he had to admit, She looked...pretty. Pretty was an understatement but it was all he could guilt-free admit to himself. Her eyelashes were so long, creating shadows on her cheeks that were flushed red from the alcohol. up close, Gerald could see a faint amount of freckles that sprinkled her button nose. But his favorite feature was hidden behind closed eyelids. She had some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He cleared his throat, realising if someone could see him now they'd probably mistake him as some kind of creep, staring at a sleeping drunk girl. No, that didn't sound too good. He took the cold bottle of water and pushed it up against her cheek. Helga gasped, making a bit of a yelping sound and jerked her head away from the water. She looked at Gerald with her all too familiar scowl._

" _Hey!"_

" _Drink it." He said a bit huskily, but it was unintentional. He cleared his throat again. "T-to avoid a hangover. This too." He put two aspirins in her palm._

 _She huffed, sobering up more. "You're such an asshole sometimes." She placed the medicine on her tongue. She looked as if she could barely keep her eyes open and when she grabbed for the water she could barely hold her hand steady enough to firmly grasp it. Gerald rolled his eyes._

" _Stop. Just lean your head back a bit."_

 _She grunted but did what he said. He cupped her cheek, making her gasp a little, and started to slowly dip the water into her mouth._

 _After about two drinks of it, she turned her head away feeling the urge to cough._

" _Ah! Sorry, was I going too fast?" Gerald brushed his thumb against her lip where water had trickled down._

" _I'm f-fi-ehm!" She kicked one of her legs out and the bag of things Gerald had on the edge of the bed had fallen and scattered to the floor._

" _Oh!" Helga looked apologetic, attempting to step off the bed to reach for some things. Gerald stopped her though, reaching a hand out and indicating he wanted her to stay where she was._

" _No, I got it. Just lay down." He put the bottle down on the end table, going on his knees and collected the items one by one. Still feeling sorry (and also being the stubborn person she is) as Geralds back was turned Helga leaned her body down and started to pick up what she could. Gerald could hear her and turned to her with a disapproving look. "Hey, I said-" He stopped suddenly, as his eyes shot to what she had in her hand. "Ah-!"_

" _So you were planning to get busy tonight, huh?" Helga sat at the bed and hit the box of condoms in her hand like she was shuffling cards. She didn't have a disgusted or really intrigued expression at all but, nonetheless, Gerald felt uncomfortable with Helga's signature expressionless glares. It's almost impossible to tell what she was thinking._

" _I-it's really not what you think!" Gerald grabbed the box out of her hands and anxiously stuffed it in the plastic bag. He got so nervous that he ended up dropping the bag all over again; the contents spilling to the floor once more. He groaned in frustration, going on his knees again and doing his best to avoid eye contact. "This isn't-! I mean, really-!"_

" _Sorry."_

' _What?' He thought? He turned to her, unsure of what she was apologizing for. "Huh?"_

" _I mean…" She rubbed her arm, looking down. "Because of me, you're not...well, I kind of ruined your night, didn't I? Because I got drunk and looked all pitiful you had to give up 'your' time for some basket case in distress...I guess I just can't help being a burden. I'm sorry." She looked honestly guilty, intertwining her fingers together and looking away from him as is she should be ashamed._

" _What? No! Wait, you've got it all wrong. I wasn't-! I mean, I wasn't planning on anything! It was more like an emergan-w-well not an emergency, but-!" It wasn't helping though, as the look on Helga's face was even more downcast then before. Gerald groaned, grabbing the water from the end table and sat across from Helga once more. He grabbed her legs and moved them to lay diagonal on his lap. Her eyes went wide in surprise. "I wasn't planning to bring anyone up here so don't feel like you're in a position where you have to apologize to me. That really isn't your style anyways." He laughed. She wasn't laughing though. "And you could never be a burden to me, Helga. Trust me, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're my friend. You're way more important to me than some middle aged desperate ditz who is so lonely and easy that she would have a one night stand with a guy she just met at a wedding."_

 _She blinked at his funny, yet a bit outrageous, answer._

" _...besides, you showed me a good time tonight. I haven't had a good time in a long time. Feeling anything besides...well, what I have been feeling is something I look forward to so..thank you." He smiled shyly which made her chest feel warm and her cheeks feel even hotter than they did before. He cleared his throat. "A-anyways, finish this. I don't think there's avoiding a hangover for you tomorrow, but this might at least ease the pain you'll have to endure." He, again, directed the water to her lips. She looked up at him, giving him a different kind of look than she has had before. Gerald didn't notice though and started to tilt the water up for her._

 _He gave her a little at first but seeing the thirsty look in her eyes made him continue. 'She must really be thirsty' he thought worriedly. She finished half the bottle, looking done with it, but that desired look in her eyes stayed there._

" _Gerald…" She said, almost cooing. He suddenly forgot how to swallow as his throat went dry._

" _W-what, Pataki? Want some more?" He gestured the bottle forward._

 _She looked at the water bottle then back at him and kept his gaze. She shook her head._

" _T-then, what? Are you hungry? Cuz I'm pretty sure there's some overpriced food in the fridge or I might have brought-"_

 _Before he could finish she leaned in closer to him making him instinctively lean away. She got on her knees and grabbed for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her chest against his and crawling into his lap. She dug her face into the crook of his neck and her breath hit his ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He supported himself with both hands holding him up behind him._

" _P-Pataki!"_

" _Helga…"_

" _Huh?"_

 _She lifted her head away from his shoulder; a mixture of pain and longing etched into her features. Her eyes almost looked crystallized as if tears were ready to fall from them. They captivated him to no end. "It's Helga."_

" _...I know…" He said dumbly._

" _Then start saying it, you idiot."_

 _It seemed as though Helga wasn't too far gone from the girl in front of him now. Nonetheless... "You're drunk, Helga."_

 _She huffed. "Not like that." She leaned in, brushing her cheek up against his. This was to be the most intimate thing she had done to him yet. It seemed so out of character yet so cute, like a cat rubbing up against its owner. Her grip around his neck became tighter and her stomach was touching his through their clothes, all the while he did his best to keep his hands to himself, still supporting both of their weight. "Did it... always feel like this?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You're so warm."_

" _Huh!?"_

" _You sure are full of 'huhs' today." She laughed in a funny, almost unnatural, way. What exactly_ _ **was**_ _she feeling right now, he sure would like to know._

" _Helga, I'm not sure what you are trying to do, but-"_

 _Then, she kissed him, hard enough to bruise both of their lips. He was so caught off guard that his hands gave out from behind him and his back hit the bed with her landing on top of him. His eyes grew wide and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Helga's waist for support. He was confused, sure. But, more than confused, he was surprised at himself for the will he suddenly didn't have. He could blame it on the alcohol but he knew he was sober enough to know that this was, in fact, Helga G Pataki. The friction of his heart pumping through his ribcage made it blatantly obvious...he was enjoying this. His train of rational thought was running thin. He came to his senses, though, and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from him._

" _Helga, wai-mmph!"_

 _She wouldn't let him finish, kissing him deeper and clinging tighter._

" _Hang on! What are you doing?"_

" _Stop talking." She breathed in his ear, making his body shiver all over. She bit his ear and traveled her lips at the edge of his jawline._

" _Y-you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." He reasoned, starting to slowly give in to her as her lips tempted him with their slow and seductive trails down his collar. "You'll...you'll wake up in the morning and be-ah!" He yelped as she bit his neck. "B-be mortified with what you are doing! Helga, stop!"_

" _You don't like it?" She said almost too sweet and innocently against his throat._

" _It...it's not that I…"_

" _Gerald, let me do this." She tilted her head up to him but her eyes were still cast down. He was at a loss of words, not wanting to say yes...but not wanting to say no either. He swallowed as she started to kiss lower to his chest. He tried to fight with himself. He was a good person! He wouldn't take advantage of a drunk girl! He wouldn't take advantage of a dear friend! But...He couldn't stop a moan or two from slipping out from the gaps between his clenched teeth. He covered his mouth and tightly closed his eyes; hating himself for not being able to push her away from him. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair. He wanted to bite her shoulder and leave marks on her neck. So many urges coarsed through him and he was skeptical to welcome every wave of pleasure it brought him when she grazed her teeth on his skin and traveled her hands down his arms. When she suddenly left him he wanted to groan, only feeling slightly relieved. He opened his eyes to see her reaching for something on the floor. When he finally realized what she was aiming for he knew that this had gone too far. He sat up, grabbing her wrist before she could fully open the packet she had in her hand._

" _No, ok now we have to stop. I-I mean, we should have stopped before! Helga, I'm not gonna take advantage of you, ok?"_

 _She laughed, holding a tighter grip. "I'm the one who is gonna take advantage of you, Gerald." She used her teeth to open the condom packet fully which, he couldn't lie, was a major turn on. She pushed at his shoulders again, straddling him and lowering him down on his back yet again._

" _Wait, Helga we can't do this."_

" _What's stopping us?"_

" _I'm stopping us!" He yelled, but only half convincingly._

" _Just let me take care of you." She slurred._

 _This was all becoming way to much. He closed his eyes for what felt like a second and when he opened his eyes, Helga's dress was already over her head and thrown carelessly on the ground. He couldn't lie to himself. Helga in underwear was not a disappointment. She smiled almost wickedly at him, reaching her delicate hands under his shirt. The feeling of every individual finger was extremely apparent. Everything happened so fast and before he even knew it his shirt was off as well. She brought her lips back to his as she almost torchured them with her own. He was going mad at the sensation of her stomach against his and her breast touching his chest. Both of their breathing was getting heavy. Her lips kissed at his chest making him visibly come apart and wasn't sure if he could tie his hands behind his back any longer._

" _Let's forget about everything else."_

" _Helga…" He couldn't hold back anymore as his hands started to travel down her thin waist._

" _Let's... feel numb."_

 _What…_

 _His hands stopped and his body shook at that miserable line. "Wait…"_

 _She continued to kiss his chest, still avoiding his eyes._

" _no, this won't help." He reasoned but she didn't answer. "Helga! This won't make things any better!"_

" _I don't care." She kissed his jaw but he jerked his head away from her._

" _I care!" He kept avoiding her lips, but they were quick to travel everywhere else. "Helga! Stop!" He said frustrated, but it came out harsher then he intended. He pushed her shoulders up and away from him, giving her a frustrated and terrifying expression. The face above him made all anger completely vanish though as tears fell freely from Helga's cheeks. "Helga…"_

" _I...I don't care anymore! I don't want to c-care anymore! I just...I don't understand why he would choose her." Her face contorted and she bit her lip enough to draw blood. "I mean, he...he was always so quick to just...forget about me. Why am I always second best? Why was I so stubborn a-and stupid to wait for him for once to chase after me!" She bawled her hands into fist against her eyes so tight her knuckles were turning white. "I just don't want to feel anything anymore! You were right, Gerald. It's better to feel numb than this...this fucked up feeling! Oh God!"_

 _He frowned, his mouth slightly agape. He loosened his grip on her shoulders, letting her fall to his chest and sob into it. "No, Helga. I was wrong...feeling numb isn't any better. Ok? I've been there. It's no better, trust me!" He started to tear up himself but he knew he had to stay strong, for Helga's sake. "And you're not stupid! Alright? Never think you're stupid."_

" _Then what am I?" She said hopelessly._

" _...you're heart broken." He said almost tiredly, having experienced the same feeling over and over and over. In any other situation she might have laughed mockingly at such a cheesy thing to say; most likely to mask the fact that it was actually true. But tonight she didn't have a mask. It could have been because she was drunk. It could be that she had kept so much of her true self inside that it was bound to come out eventually. She breathed in heavy as he patted her head soothingly and she dug herself even further into him, feeling genuine comfort. He let his instinct take over and he hugged her tight to him, ignoring the sudden burst of fluttering in his stomach. He could feel her tears start to soak his chest and his heart hurt for her._

" _It'll be ok, ok?…I'm here for you." He could feel her breath hitch at his comforting words before more sobs continued to blur her vision. She wrapped her arms around his waist._

 _It may be a bit played out to say that seconds felt like hours but in this case it really felt like it. the cries seemed to die down and soon their quiet whimpering turned to steady breathing. She was fast asleep. Gerald stayed awake, continuing to pet her head and listen closely to every breath she took as if every intake was somehow precious to him. The scary thought of her taking her last breath kept Gerald awake just a bit longer. He wasn't sure how he should feel when her breathing got a bit heavier and her heart picked up a bit when she dreamt. Yeah, he could even hear her heartbeat against his chest. Right now, hers was steady. He was glad she was asleep because, if she could feel his right now, who knows what kind of conclusions she would jump to...and worse, if she ended up guessing exactly why it was. He wasn't sure why it was beating so fast either…but he was wise enough to not ponder it at a time like this._

" _I'll always be here for you, Helga. Even if it's just a shoulder to cry on."_

…

Helga grabbed one of the pillows she had on the bed and hit it hard against Gerald. Gerald, completely caught off guard, yelped and fell to the ground.

"What?!"

"What? What?! What do you mean _what_? _What_ the fuck are you doing in bed with me!?"

….

 **Ok so first of I wanted to say how sorry I am for updating so freakin late. I know I said I would a couple months ago but I've been putting it off for some time. This time I won't promise anything to you but I am making a personal promise to myself to update, cross my fingers, once a week if I can manage. If I can't I'm sorry. I hope this lengthy chapter satisfy your juicy hunger for now ;) Also, check out the recent fanart i did for my cover. I hope you like it, I haven't drawn Helga and Gerald together before but I plan on updating the cover every so often with cute HxG stuff. Anyways, hope you liked. Stay tooned for more.**

 **P.S. I didn't really check for spelling errors. If you see anything feel free to correct me and I'll get back to it later. I always put so many awkward words in my stories lol. I know I'm not an amazing writer but I hope you can appreciate my effort for only being 19**

 **Review Review REVIEW!**

 **-SenSpring3**


End file.
